User blog:Anomalous13/Bloons Wiki - Becoming a rollbacker?
Hello, Anomalous13 here. Yes, I am back! From time to time, redundant questions have piled up regarding the moderation here, especially on how to join the staff team. As a fellow bureaucrat, I'm going to take the time to briefly describe how the staff works here, along with describing how you can join the staff team! So let's begin! To start off, here's a list of the current moderation team on Bloons Wiki. Last updated: May 27, 2014. Staff Structure Bloons Wiki is a friendly environment that welcomes all users to participate in Bloons discussions and content sharing. Of course, this wouldn't be possible without the Bloons Wiki Staff. So how do things work here? Well: Bureaucrats *Bureaucrats have all privileges that come with adminship and also have the ability to grant and revoke rollbacker and adminship rights and appoint new bureaucrats. *Along with managing the wiki, bureaucrats provide general guidelines for administrators. Administrators *Administrators are editors who are trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on a wikia. *Rollbackers are to go to administrators if they have any questions regarding moderation. Rollbackers *Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Rollbackers are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. *In other words, rollbackers are users with elevated privileges. They are expected to help enforce the wiki's policies to create a friendly environment. Rollbackers and other staff members also spend time in private chatrooms discussing the wiki. Do note that rollbackers are the only position recruited publicly. After a user has been decided to be given rollbacker rights they will be introduced to the rest of the staff, who will introduce them to moderation and support them into becoming a great asset to the wiki. More information on user rights at Special:UserRights. Becoming a rollbacker Being a staff member here is a volunteer position. Here are some answers to questions you may ask: Are you guys hiring? At the moment, we are not looking for any new rollbackers. Although, we might be soon. This will not be updated as soon as possible, so if you have questions regarding hiring then contacting a staff member is the quickest option. How can I join, or apply? If the staff decide that more people are needed, we will go out and selectively search for candidates. What do you guys look for in candidates? We look for mature users that positively contribute to the wiki, and have an interest in becoming part of the staff. There are no restrictions on age, sex, race, or any other personal qualities. Essentially, a user that can be fair and provide value to the wiki makes a good candidate. Trivia: To clear up any doubts about the age restriction, we've had staff ages 12 and 30. What's expected from a rollbacker? There is no set commitment value for a potential rollbacker, but we expect anyone interested to spend around 1-3 hours per week on the wiki. However, that is not a strict requirement, and time investment here is very flexible. I have more questions! Comment below and we'll be glad to answer them for you! FAQ reserved Category:Blog posts Category:News